


Thrift Shop

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Jay is a huge goofball, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shopping, deardescendants, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Carlos shops for an ugly sweater. For DearDescendants Ugly Sweater prompt.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Thrift Shop

Carlos couldn’t see the point of the ugly sweater thing. Like, Evie was making ugly sweaters, on purpose, to only wear once. Carlos had no problem with clothes to wear once, but why the hell would you make something ugly, as a joke, and then toss it? 

So Carlos figured he’d get his ugly sweater the old fashioned way: from a thrift store. Now he was browsing a big store near the city center, looking for a holiday sweater. He wasn’t having a lot of luck. The party was today, and he was way too late. 

“Just wear the one Evie made you, it’s even in your colors,” Jay said. Jay had come along, mostly to look for some new beanies. “I don’t know why you’re insisting on this.” 

“It just seems wasteful,” Carlos said. “But, she did already make it. So not wearing it would also be wasteful. This is a stupid tradition.” Jay nodded, but he was picking through a pile of old clothes. Carlos watched for a minute, then got his backpack. He figured he was done.

“Hey,” Jay said. “I think I found something.” He held up a worn sweater with a small stain on the front. It was white, with a Christmas tree on the front. The tree had small ornaments, but it was missing a few. “Look at this. It’s perfect.” 

“Wow. Yeah, let me try this on.” The thrift store had a dressing room, a dingy one near the back, and Carlos took it. Jay went with him sitting down on the bench. Carlos took his shirt off. Jay watched him, eyes on Carlos’s chest. “You ever get tired of watching me take my shirt off?” 

“Nope.” Jay kept staring as Carlos put the sweater on. It was a tight fit, his stomach peeking just a little. “This is gonna look so stupid,” Carlos said. “Everyone is going to see my belly button.” Jay got up then, and moved behind him, one hand on Carlos’s stomach. “Jay...”

“They might look, I won’t mind. Long as they don’t touch.” Carlos had to wriggle away. “Awww, you’re no fun.” 

“We’re not fucking in the dressing room of a thrift store. Let’s just get this and go.” Carlos had to carefully strip out of the sweater, it was so tight. “This is gonna be freezing. I don’t know why I’m doing this.’ 

“I dunno, because your boyfriend likes it and he was so nice to hide it in that box of clothes for you?” Jay went back to sitting on the bench. 

“Wait, what? Hide it?” Carlos looked over, confused, and Jay cracked up. “What the fuck, Jay?” 

“I found it months ago. I had heard about those parties, and I just thought it was so hideous I had to get it for you. I was going to just give it to you, but then Evie started making us designer ugly sweaters, and then you got all pissy about it. So I thought bringing it here would be the most fun.” 

“You are...the most exasperating person I’ve ever met,” Carlos said. “I don’t know why I date you, you’re insane.” Jay cackled more. 

“You love my crazy ass, that’s why,” Jay said. “Come on. I want to buy a beanie. Put your shirt back on, and put that one in your backpack. I showed it to the staff-it’s not stealing since I brought it in.” 

“You showed the staff?” 

“I told them it was a prank and they rolled their eyes and let me do it. They’re not so bad.” Jay was still grinning like an idiot. “Come on, I want to eat, let’s go.” Then Jay left the dressing room. 

Carlos stayed at the stupid sweater, and grinned. Jay was a crazy bastard, but he was his crazy bastard, Carlos thought as he stuffed the sweater into his backpack.


End file.
